Hiding the Truth
by iloveelliephant
Summary: Sirius Black has never found hiding the truth from his best friend and Peter to be particularly hard. He and Remus had a system, and it was all going fine until someone finds out about their relationship. To say they take it well is an understatement, and how will Wolfstar stop him from telling the world?
1. Chapter 1

4:30am. 4:30am in the bloody morning. My shoulder still hurt from where my wad had violently prodded it awake, as I had charmed it to do. Sighing, I opened my eyes and kissed the back of the head in front of my face, the short mousy brown hair tickling my nose. I pulled my arms away from his body and slowly edged my way out of his bed, through the thick velvet curtains and into the adjacent curtain-covered bed.

This was my bed, and crept into it just as quietly as I had left his, so as to wake no one up in the dormitory. I succeeded! I lay down, and tried to get back to sleep, but it was a lot harder without Remus in my arms.  
_

Bright light. Everywhere.

"SIRIUS!" I could hear James roaring, who was leaping onto my bed, and crushing me with his big boulder of a body. "IT'S SATURDAY!" He grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me back and forth, not noticing, or ignoring, my cries of pain from my shoulder.

"Well done, brother," When he let go of me, I clapped him on the back with the hand that he wasn't sitting on. "I'm glad that you can finally count the days of the week."

"But do you know what this means? Do you know what this means?" He was like an excitable puppy, but much much worse.

"You'd better tell us what it means then James, before we all _die_ of suspense." Remus said, smiling his sexy smile as he emerged from his bed curtains.

"NO SCHOOL!" he starting bounding around the small room and on the beds like a crazy person, but at least he wasn't squishing the right part of my body.

"He'll end up waking the whole school at this rate." Remus quietly said in my ear, sitting down at the edge of my bed. He was staring at James glassily, I think to not look at me. My pyjamas don't include a shirt, and I knew he always found my chest slightly … attractive.

"He's already woken the whole school up, Remus." I was going to say. What I actually said was "He's already woken the whole AYEEEEEEE!" because James had been jumping from bed to bed and chose this time to jump on mine and landed on my dead hand from earlier. I could see and hear Remus snickering beside me.

"No he hasn't'," he stuttered through laughs. He pointed to Peters bed, where the curtains were wide open and the dishevelled sheets and covers were everywhere, like a laundry explosion. Peter's arm was cradling his head and his arse was sky-high. Quiet snoring could be heard over James' … silence? James had stopped and was creeping up to Peter's bed, andddddd …

An ungodly like screech echoed around the room as James pounced on Peter. "GET UP GET UP GET UP GET UP!" James was crying, over and over again. It was quite entertaining, actually.

I started to get up out of bed to get changed, but Remus grabbed my wrist, temporarily trapping me. "I'd hurry up and put that shirt on if I were you, because if I know me, and I think I do pretty well by now, I might be forced to pull you back onto this bed in front of James and Peter …" he winked, before smiling sweetly and heading back to his own bed and trunk.

Damn that boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this is quite a short one :-) Each 'chapter' will be a 'scene', so some will be shorter/longer than others. Sory in advance!

It was warm and cozy in the corridors, the fires burning in their brackets. James hurried along in front of us - we were heading down to the lake, by the tree we always sat under.

At the end of the stone corridor we were walking through, there was a t junction, and walking across it was -

"Lily! Hey Lily!" James ran off.

Peter looked at me and Remus, as though to ask whether he should follow. We all looked at each other before running down the corridor together.

I was the fastest and soared ahead of the other two. Peter was not the most athletic of people, and ironically, neither was Remus. This meant that when I came to the end of the corridor, I was alone.

"Oh look who it is, slimy little Black. But where's his disgusting little posse?" My eyes widened as I turned around. Leaning against the wall, and probably leaving a massive grease mark on the stone, was sniveling Snivellus Snape.

"What do you want you little-"

He interrupted me. "I want a lot of things, but only very few of them can be granted by you." He hissed, pulling out his wand and pointing it directly at my nose.

"Sirius!" I heard Remus cry out. "Do not retaliate! I repeat, do not retaliate!" He sounded out if breath. I could hear Peter piping up behind him, going "No Sirius, no!"

"What you gonna do then, Snivellus?" I taunted. I was a very good actor, and I didn't manage to express my utter terror at being cursed upon this close to the wand in question.

"I might have a little fun," he glared. "Sectumsempra!"

The curse hit me directly and bloody hell it hurt. I could feel gashes and cuts erupting all over my body, and as I looked down, the pools of blood blooming across my white shirt looked surreal.

"No!" I heard Remus scream faintly as I collapsed onto the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a longer one! Hope you like it – sorry it took so long but I'm writing these on my phone, and stupidly I accidentally deleted this chapter. Doh!

.

When I next woke up, I was facing white sheets and a pillow. I was strangely comfortable, but a small piece of my brain noted that my knees were up by my face, one hand was under my head by my ear and the other was just in front of my face.

I stretched out, and turned so that I was lying on my front, propped up on my elbows.

"Hello," I mumbled sleepily to whoever was behind me. I expected the matron, but it was an altogether unexpected voice.

"Hello," he said. I turned, and smiled, as I saw Remus. I sat up completely now, lying against my pillows.

"So ... Many questions," I rubbed my tired eyes. "Why are *you* sitting next to *me* in bed in the *Hospital Wing* at god knows what time?"

"10:00pm."

"What?"

Its 10:00pm."

"Why is it 10:00pm, we had the argument, what, 11 hours ago? Why am I not in my bed?" I cried, furiously trying to work out the reason I was here. It had only been some cuts - okay, not some. A lot. A lot of cuts.

"Well, you are not in your bed because you got yourself cursed this morning and Madam Woodley couldn't stop the blood which was *everywhere*. Her spells and potions wouldn't work so she had to bandage them up and wait for them to stop bleeding. And I am sitting next to *your* hospital bed because I care about you and I thought, hey, maybe Sirius is awake by now, I'll go and see." He took a long breath.

Wow. "Okay, don't know how to respond to that." That would explain the bandages. "Another question -" I could literally hear Remus rolling his eyes by now. "Why aren't James and Peter grovelling over my near death experience?" I grinned cheekily, and he grinned cheekily back.

He meant forward and grabbed one of my hands in both of his. "Because they secretly hate you and wish you dead," he looked so sincere when he said it, I would believe him if I knew it was an absolute completely wrong no way it could be true lie.

"Nah, I know enough people who feel like that, why are they actually not here?"

"They were here for ages, but Peter left cos he had homework to finish for 8 o'clock. An extended deadline." He added at my confused face. Oh yeah. "Yours is due tomorrow by the way, because of your 'accident'. Don't worry, you can copy mine." He grinned at me.

"And James?" I enquired.

"Oh yeah! Detention for punching Snape twice: once in the balls, once in the face. It was right after you collapsed and Slughorn was coming around the corner cos Peter had fetched him. He's probably been sent to our room, which is why he's not back yet."

"Can't he use the invisibility cloak?" I wondered out loud, as Remus pulled out a shimmering cloak from his bag.

"Nope!"

We chatted some more before I moved across on the bed. "Just get in already! It will stop that pout, because I know you wanna come in."

"Oh fine!" He exaggerated every syllable, acting very dramatic and pretending that he didn't want to get in. I leaning over, grabbed his shirt and pulled, so he collapsed across me and the bed.

He made no attempt to move and I made no attempt to move him. I idly stoked his hair as he closed his eyes. He was clearly tired, I had no idea how long he'd been sitting there, but probably all day, waiting for me to wake up.

I heard a snore. "You've got to be kidding me." I smiled a tiny bit as I leant over the bed as much I could with a heavy teenager on me and grabbed the cloak. I turned Remus around and pulled him a bit so that he was lying the right way in a bed - next to me. I kissed him gently on the mouth as I started to place the cloak on him, in case someone came in and saw us in bed together, but Remus suddenly opened his eyes wide, grinned wickedly, and locked lips with me. I kissed him back before we stopped, and just laid there, faces centimetres apart.

"Sirius," he whispered.

"Yes," I whispered back

"You're ill. So I get to look after you tonight. Turn around." He looked up at me with those big green eyes and blinked slowly.

I turned over as he placed his arms around me and we slept like that till morning.


	4. Chapter 4

It was two weeks later when I next walked into our common room. The cuts had refused to heal with magic, and they had been quite deep cuts.

As soon as I stepped in, hoots, hollers, and the entire Gryffindor house greeted me, the squad in the middle.

"Sirius my old friend," James grinned, putting his arm around me and hugging me to him. "We decided this was a cause for a celebration, and who knows the time when we can resist a party? Drink up!" He grinned wickedly and shoved a large glass of Firewhisky into my hand. I think that I had arrived a little late as James already seemed a bit tipsy as he cried out "To the tables, Peter!" And climbed onto them.

"Where the hell did he get all the firewhisky?" I exclaimed in laughter, wanting to know out of curiosity, but at the same time not wanting to know what chaos had gone through his head.

"The Hogs Head. I think their security is getting laxer and laxer since we've been here. They've had a lot burglaries since we've been at school." Peter said next to me. I hadn't even realised he was there, but then I remembered James was dancing alone on the table.

I took another swig, before I looked at James again. Elbowing my way to the middle of the crowd I grabbed James' hand and scooped him up in my arms, as he was about to fall over.

"Hey!" he exclaimed loudly. "You're ruining all my fun!"

"Am I?" I laughed, "You were about to see it you could fly by jumping off the table. I feel more like I just saved you a trip to the hospital wing." I set him down in one of the squishy armchairs, and I landed next to him with an "Oomph!"

James yawned, and he saw me looking at him. "I'm not tired!" he yelled defensively.

"Alright, Alright! No need to spit in my face!" I laughed again as I rubbed my eye. I'd laughed a lot this evening. "Thanks mate, though, for tonight," James turned around in confusion.

"Whadda ya mean?" Realisation erupted across his face like spots on a hormonal teenagers face. "Oh, haha, yeah, this was more for me, not you," he giggled, "I just wanted to Part-AYYY!" he attempted to stand up again, but I held him down.

"No! You've drunk enough!" I forcibly took the bottle out of his hand and placed it next to mine. "How many of these have you had?"

"Just, just a little bit, I promise!" he whined. Oh god, whiny James was so annoying and I really couldn't be bothered tonight. He sniffed and wiped his nose with his hand.

"Sirius," he began. He turned to look at me, but turned away again just as quickly. "Sirius, you haven't had a girlfriend in aaaaaaages, have you?" he looked at me warily.

"Um, no?" What was he going on about? "And your point is?"

"Well, I was wondering, if, maybe perhaps,"

"That you could get to the point?"

"Um, yeah. Sorry. DoyouwanttosetmeupwithsomeoneIknow?" he said this so fast I had to get him to repeat it twice.

"Aw James, thanks but no thanks, I think I'm fairly capable of finding myself a gf. But thanks bro," I clapped him on the back.

"Don't you want one?"

I hesitated for a second, before lying and saying "What!? Of course I do!"

He didn't say anything for a while, before he muttered something under his breath.

"What did you just say?" my eyes narrowed.

He said it again, but it was barely audible, and I thought I'd misheard.

"I'm sorry J, but you're speaking at about the level of Peter, just spit it out!" Jeez, James. What could he possibly be so embarrassed about?

He gulped and seemed to brace himself. "IsawyouandRemusinthehospitalwing."

Shit.

"I saw you and Remus in the hospital wing and I had detention one night and I came back to see you but someone stole my invisibility cloak and I know it was Remus cos I saw him take it out of his bag and show you and I saw everything cos I didn't want to come in when I saw you two but then I saw you two kiss and sleep and everything and WHAT THE HELL SIRIUS!?" I jumped at his sudden loudness.

Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit.

"You fucking snogged _Remus_!"

"Shut up!" I hissed, looking around at the continuing party.

"What? You don't want people to hear? To know? Not even your own brother?" he hissed back, his harsh words cutting through the atmosphere. "I wouldn't have even fucking cared. But you didn't even tell me! And no!" he cried as I tried to interrupt. "No! Don't you _dare_ say 'Oh, I only just found out, blah blah blah!'" I saw you two and then everything clicked! Your hugs, your secret conversations, when I can't find you, my missing cloak and Marauder's Map. You could've told me! What the hell were you so _scared_ about?"

I could have said anything, I should have said anything, but nothing came out. All I could manage was a strangled gargle and a panicked look. James looked at me in disgust and stormed off, through the portrait hole and to who knows where.


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Three Weeks Later ~**

"Sirius, it's okay!" Lily said for the umpteenth time, her arms around my neck.

I pulled away. "He's refusing to talk to me Lily. How on earth is that okay?"

"He's just upset - you two always tell each other everything so you keeping this huge secret was a shock. Now I'm not saying its okay to storm off like this!" She added, after seeing my glowering face. "But I'm just trying to get you to see-"

"Its not just me though. He's ignoring Remus as well." Tears started to cloud my vision. I had never gone this long before without James - well, since after I met him, anyway.

Lily sat there for a minute, her red curls shining brightly in the sun. "I have an idea..." I looked at her, inquisitively. "I hope you know that you'll owe me, big time."

…

It was midday and James Potter was walking down to the lake. Lily Evans, as in LILY EVANS had asked him to meet her by the lake at lunch. AS IN THE LILY EVANS HE WAS IN LOVE WITH. If he could dance and cartwheel and jump for joy, he would have rolled all the way down to the ice cold water. He could see her in the distance, her beautiful hair shining like a beacon.

When he got down there, beaming, Lily stood and stonily glared at him. "I have a deal to make with you. I will go on one date and ONE DATE only, if you make up with Sirius." And with that done she left and walked back up to the castle.

James looked at Sirius, who emerged from behind the bushes. "Really? Now you're using Lily?"

"It was her idea. Can we sit?" Sirius gestured to the benches. James started to open his mouth but was interrupted - "Let me speak. I'm sorry I never told you about me and Remus. I though you'd find it strange and odd and weird and would judge me. My parents always said this situation was wrong. I mean, I know you're not my parents, but I was scared and I'm really sorry. I know we tell each other everything but-" 

"Why the hell would you think that I would care, Sirius? Are you actually dumb? I don't give a crap! You could be attracted to Moaning flipping Myrtle or the Bloody Baron and I wouldn't care! Well, maybe not Moaning Myrtle..." James added as an afterthought. "You're an idiot!"

"Wait..." Sirius stopped in his tracks. "You don't care?"

"Of course not!" 

"But you've been avoiding me ... And refusing to talk.. And avoiding Remus!" Sirius cried.

"No I haven't! YOU guys have been avoiding ME! I thought you'd decided to ignore me!" Indignantly James retorted, his messy hair waving in the wind. 

"You have got to be joking me."

…

Twenty minutes later Lily spied them walking up the moving staircases, arm in arm, planning their latest prank on, well, the next poor sucker they decided to inflict some embarrassment on.


	6. Hi, you might have forgotten me

Hi. You might not remember me, I started writing this fanfic and then completely ignored it for years, added one new chapter, and then ignored it again! How ya been?

Basically, I'm going to rewrite this. It's a pile of crap – I know it, you know it, we can all move on. I'm planning on eventually putting it up on my other fanfic account on Archive of Our Own. There's another Remus/Sirius fanfic that I started and have stopped doing again because I can't write fics that aren't one-shots it would appear :)

Anyway yeah, so feel free to go follow that and hopefully I should have this up soon. I'm going to spend the rest of my summer writing this so it should (theoretically) all be finished and then all I have to do is remember to upload.

Sorry for the years delay, I know, I'm a crappy human.

\- L

/users/i_love_elliphant


End file.
